


Clouded Vision

by hoonbunn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonbunn/pseuds/hoonbunn
Summary: With some free time on your hands, the Alolan Champion finally has some time to herself. To her terrible luck, the first of her days is ruined by a thunder storm, a whimpering Golisopod, a mysterious woman and the ex boss of Team Skull. Yeah... what could possibly go wrong? Or... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've given in to this fandom. Never have I ever written... such... things for any of the fandoms I have been heavily involved in...  
> //lays flat// If something doesn't seem right, forgive me, for its the first time I am putting such... literature out for others to read. Thanks for stopping by and if you all like how this 'chapter' has developed, I have set this story up to continue with more chapters... if you all so wish!

You groan as you roll over for the fourth time that morning. Stretching with your eyes half closed, you reach over to your night stand to find your alarm clock. Turning it towards you, you seek out the time. 

10:37am

Weird. You've actually managed to sleep past 8am. Being the Alolan Champion, you've found out there are plenty of responsibilities to keep you busy from morning to night. Yesterday being no different; having to battle 3 people after your position. Midway through your second challenger you felt like throwing the battle - wanting to seek out what it would be like having a normal life again. Though, would an ex-champion really have a normal life? 

You've been champion for a few years now. Things always going the same. One challenger here and there. You've done nothing but hold your spot as the greatest Alolan champion... all for what? You hardly saw your friends and you were given little time to adventure around the region again. 

You finally to sit up, stretching fully now, your lower back releasing a few relieving cracks. As of late, your body has been pretty tense. Your posture has gotten worse, always slouching; not like you could help it. You've been exhausted. 

Grabbing your comforter, you toss it off your legs and swing them over the edge of the mattress so they can rest on the soft carpet. Your companion, a sylveon, raises its head as it looks up at you. 'Good Morning' you greet sleepily. Sylveon returns the gesture with a soft noise before closing its eyes again and snuggling back into the pokébed beside the night stand. After the past week, your team deserves the rest and it was a good thing you had the next few days off before more challenges would be accepted. 

Climbing out of bed, you shuffle out of your room towards the bathroom. Even if you were gunna laze around the house a good portion of the day, no sense smelling like ass while doing so. It's a short shower, cleaning off any impurities left from yesterday's adventures and opening your pores. Hopping out of the shower you turn to the mirror and wipe the condensated glass with your hand. 

You hair dripping, you wipe it out of the way, off your forehead and cheeks. Examining yourself in the mirror, you're able to notice just how exhausted you were. Though barely noticeable to the naked eye, you could see dark puffy sacs forming under your eyes. Reaching up you lightly pat them. Not too swollen in comparison to the former Team Skull boss. Nothing could compare to his raccoon eyes; that man looked like he could use a years worth of sleep. Even then you weren't sure if that would cure what looked to be a permanent feature to his appearance. 

You sigh as you grab the closest towel and start to dry yourself. No sense in standing there naked in the bathroom with your thoughts rubber banding back to Guzma. As you run the towel over your body, you imagine a pair of strong hands being the ones doing the dirty work of drying you off. Your stomach knots and you groan as you dry your cleavage, silently wishing for those hands to cup your breasts and suck on your nipple with his mouth. 

When you look back in the mirror, you can tell how clouded your mind is, your eyes glassed over in a fog. Lust. Or, was that the steam still on the mirror? Huffing, you dismiss the lewd thoughts from your mind, like you've done multiple times before. No sense in it now as you glance at the small clock in the bathroom. It's been nearly an hour and you're already having those dirty thoughts. 

You throw on your clothes; a simple tank top, panties and short shorts. You decide to skip the bra knowing well that you wouldn't be leaving the house unless needed today. If needed, you'd grab a bra and put it on. You grab your lotion from the shelf and throw some on. If it's one thing you learned while on your island challenge, it was Alolan weather could leave your skin dry. Plus, the fragrance of the lotion was your favorite, simple and calming. 

You exit the bathroom and head for the kitchen. Mom isn't home. She had actually traveled back to Kanto for the month to visit family. Being champion, your stuffed schedule resulted in you having to skip out on the wanted vacation, take care of your responsibilities. You open the fridge to find mom has left it full with all kinds of food. Leave it to her to make sure you don't go hungry. You grab a carton of eggs and the container of already cooked sausage. You scramble the eggs and heat up the meat. A simple breakfast. 

You set your food on the table and head for the cabinet containing your Pokémon's food. You set up their bowls and dish out the necessary portion sizes. Once done, you notice sylveon has already waltzed into the kitchen, making way for his labeled bowl. You release your team minus Mudsdale who is outside surely still sleeping in the built stable made for him. The rest of your squad; Primerina, Oricorio, Gengar and Tsareena begin to munch on their food. Once all settled, you sit yourself at the table and start eating your own food. 

It's a little after noon once you finish and your Pokémon go to relax in various places around the house. You clean their bowls first before your own plate. Standing at the sink, you can't help but glance out the window. It's gloomy, almost looked like a storm was rolling in. Not that it mattered to you seeing as you planned to laze around on the couch and maybe watch some TV. Thinking about it, it would probably be best to put Mudsdale in his pokeball for safe keeping. 

Stretching again in hopes of cracking a little more of your back tension, you grab Mudsdale's pokeball and head out onto the deck. The temperate had dipped slightly, signifying a cold front was moving in and in fact bringing a storm with it. The cloth of your tank top grazed your now perky nipples. This is where the bra would have been nice, but you were in your own house, so again you dismissed the thought of putting one on. Heading to the stable you could already tell your trusty steed had sensed the weather change and was grateful you had come to retrieve him. Reassuringly, you stroked the dreads of his mane before calling him back to his ball. 

Turning to leave you noticed how it had gotten darker out, a drizzle falling from the sky. Hurrying back on to the deck, you stood outside for a little while longer. Something about the storm was calming, yet... deep down something was feeling off about it. There wasn't a sign of severe low hanging clouds... but your stomach hurt. 

As you turned to head back inside, something caught your attention. Something large. Whipping around to see what was outside the gate on the route, you just missed it as it scurried around quickly and out of sight. Squinting, you open the screen door calling for your Oricorio. He flaps to your aid, a sweatshirt also in his beak. Thanking your companion, you slip it on and motion for it to follow you. Tsk, so much for that no bra decision. Heading off the deck into the now steady rain, you head for the gate. Quickly slipping out of your yard, you head in the direction of the distraction; Curious to see what was lurking out in the rain. As you round the bush in front, you nearly recoil backwards into a mud pile. 

A Golisopod. 

The area wasn't known for habitating such a Pokémon but there it was before your eyes. Though what caught your attention more was the fact that it looked injured and scared. It hadn't noticed your presence yet because it seemed more focused on whimpering and observing its surroundings. Regaining your composure, you approach the Pokémon, Oricorio ready to defend you if the Pokémon decided to go rogue and attack you. 

Before you could reach out and touch one of its scales, it rounds and turns to you. First, scared of your presence but quickly calms as it senses you don't want to hurt it. 

'Hey little fella...' the term 'little' used loosely. You hold your hand out for the Pokémon to sniff you. Before you know what's happening, the creature is back to whimpering and nudging your hand. Low growls can be heard from its throat as it comes in close to you begging for something, though you aren't sure what. It nearly attaches itself to you, like a scared child looking for help. You reassure it everything is fine, not sure what it's scared of. Looking to the sky, you assume it's probably the approaching storm. But... why is there a wild Golisopod just wandering around? Where could it have come from?

Along your island adventure, you don't recall interacting with many Golisopod except the one fully attached to the boss of Team Skull. Even then there was no way this was his Pokémon... right? The whimpering brought your thoughts back. The Pokémon was nudging you again, an urgent look in its eyes. There's no way... 

'Where's your trainer?' You hesitantly ask. 

The Pokémon nudges you again before scurrying off back from the direction from which it came, pausing to stop and see if you'd follow it. Deep down, you didn't want to leave the comfort of your own front yard, but this nagging feeling had butterfree fluttering in your stomach suddenly egging you on to follow the Pokémon. Looking to your Oricorio, you nod as you sprint after the Golisopod. 

The rain has started to get steadier which slightly worries you. 15 minutes at most is all you had before the brunt of the storm would come slamming down. As you run up the hill trying to keep close to the Golisopod, you cant help but feel anxious. Rounding the edge of a bush, the Golisopod stops in its tracks, feet resting in mud as it looked ahead of itself, whimpering again. 

Coming up behind the large insect you see the scene in front of you. A blue unrecognizable Pokémon resembling that of a knight, standing next to a tall, thin, voluptuous woman. She was leaning over, her cleavage looking like it would leap from her shirt at any given second. Her skirt, extremely mini was covered in a bit of mud. One of her heeled boots, also muddy, was digging into the shoulder of what was Golisopod's unconscious trainer. His face clearly in the mud, but you could recognize that mop of white hair anywhere. 

'Well...' the woman spoke, her voice smooth like velvet. 'You've brought a friend it seems...' she lifted her foot off the person as she straightened up. She really was a beauty. 'I was hoping your emergency exit would keep you out of my sight much longer... but I guess we all can't get what we want.' Taking a step forward, she stepped right over the man, her Pokémon close to her side. 

She was much taller than you, though not sure if the height was due to her intimidating posture or the heels on her feet. Each step she took resulted in the heel sinking in the mud, but the way she moved seemed to show she had no struggle. Her hips swayed as she came in closer to you, stopping several feet short standing between you and the unconscious man in the mud. 

He looked like he had his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Covered in mud, there were visible scratches on his arms and his clothes looked like they were shredded. You gulp and look the woman in the eyes, her grey ones piercing through you sending shivered down your spine. Before you can speak, she breaks the silence herself. 

'It's rather convenient that the Alolan Champion would be the one to save the day... judging from your... attire-' she looked you up and down. 'One can only assume you live in the area. Such a pain... though no matter, Bisharp here hasn't had enough fun yet. Tossing you around would help this fella out.' She pat her Pokémon on the head as it formed a battle stance. 

Was she going to attack you too? 

Golisopod stepped in front of you almost as if it wanted to protect you too. Your Oricorio swayed side to side next to you, a revelation dance ready to fire. You calmed yourself. You didn't have time to battle a trainer with only one of your party members. Let alone, Guzma was laying unconscious in the mud head of you. Estimating, you probably had less than 10 minutes before the rain got worse. 

Just as the Bisharp was about to leap, you raised your hands to signal defeat. 'I won't battle you. I have nothing to offer except my word that I didn't see you here today.' Thunder rolled in the distance. 'I saw nothing. You can leave if you want.' Your body began to shiver considering you were getting soaked in the rain. The woman snarled. 

'Good to know you're not stupid to fuck with me.' Her posture changed to that of arrogance as she recalled Bisharp to its ball. 'If you follow me, I'll have my team do you in worse than what we dealed to that sac of trash in the mud.' She turned on her heels and walked in the direction opposite of you, stepping over Guzma before wiping her muddy heel on his clothes. 

When you were sure the woman was out of sight, you bolted towards the unconscious ex Team Skull leader. Knees in the mud, you used your strength to roll him over so he was now laying on his back. Half his face was covered in mud, his clothes completely destroyed. You lightly smack his cheek. 

'Guzma?' 

He doesn't respond. He's clearly breathing but you assume he really did get his ass handed to him. You couldn't just leave him there. Golisopod whimpered over your shoulder as you tended to its trainer. You hear another clap of thunder. 5 minutes or less now...

You're gunna hate yourself later for what you do next. 'Golisopod, can you help me get him to my place?' As if you were it's trainer, the Pokémon picked Guzma up without hesitation. Getting up, you ignore your muddy knees and start to head back to your house; Golisopod close behind with its unconscious trainer. 

Getting to your place, you take into account just how big Golisopod is. Surely won't be able to fit through the front door, so you b-line for the sliding screen door on the side of the house. Another clap of thunder. You pull the door open, your Oricorio slipping into the house first, shaking it feathers free of water. Next you entered turning to the large Pokémon and his partner. As you assist them into the house, your team stares at you, half confused and half uninterested in the fact that you were bringing such a vile person inside. 

Sylveon is at your side as you shut the screen and glass door. A nudge and a small pur later, you let yourself relax. You're back home. Nothing serious happened... You look outside; the rain is pouring now, the windows getting soaked as the winds pick up. Disrupted by a small whimper again, you remember the task at hand. The unconscious Guzma. Turning on heel, you look for a suitable place to put the man. You take into account just how much mud he's covered in knowing damn well mom won't like coming home to a mud stained couch. Only other place you could think of was your own bed. Not that you wanted mud on your blanket and sheets, you hardly had a choice. 

You motion to Golisopod again, having it follow you to the end of the house in which your room was. Opening your bedroom door, you make swift moves to take off the blanket before instructing the large bug to set its trainer down. He still hadn't regained consciousness and that slightly worried you. Heading for the bathroom, you kicked your shoes off in the hall and threw your soaked sweatshirt next to them. You shiver as you grab a few towels. The sweatshirt may have absorbed most of the rain, but to your discomfort, your clothes were pretty damp. 

Returning to your room, you come to find the Golisopod poking its trainer, trying to get some response out of him. Sadly, no motions were made. You walk over to the bed side and begin wiping the mud off Guzma's face and neck. You notice little scratches here and there on his sculpt, taking notice of how dark his eyes also were. Was he not getting enough sleep still? 

That woman really did shove his face in the dirt well. You also dry as much of his hair as you can, it slowly becoming a puffy mess. Discarding two very muddy towels, you hesitantly go to take off his tattered jacket. It looked like his Team Skull one, minus the skull. Once you were successful, you grab another towel to dry his arms. 

You could feel your throat go dry as you wipe him down. Just hours ago, you were silently wishing this had been the other way around as you stood outside the shower. Before anything lewd could blossom in your mind, a whimper drags you back to reality. You turn to the hunched over Golisopod and, with a new towel, start drying its scales. 

You call for your Gengar, who in short pops out of the floor nearly frightening the large insect. A snicker here and there and the two Pokémon are comfortable around each other. 

'How about you give Golisopod some food for me Gengar?' Ironically, the ghost type was one of the more trusted in the team when it came to distributing meals. It would never fight and would always share its food if another team member were still hungry. Pulling itself from the floor boards, Gengar waved for the bug to follow him. The two exited your room as you turned your attention back to the unconscious person laying on your bed. 

Damn... 

You straighten yourself as you gather the mud covered towels and bunch them up in your arm. Looks like you'd be doing laundry sooner than you anticipated. Throwing them in the basket in the hall, you grab a few more towels, re-enter your room and get back to drying of the drenched male. You remove his shoes and socks and set them on the hard wood outside your room. You'd clean them later when you got the chance. 

You frown as you encounter your next obstacle. His drenched pants and tank top. As much as you wanted to, with reason, you couldn't just strip him of his clothes while he was unconscious. Best you could do was wait till he woke up himself. Stretching, your back in knots again from being hunched over, you grab your blanket and throw it over him. Hopefully he didn't get sick. Shuffling to your closet, you grab the small space heater and set it up next to your bed, turning it on low. 

You stand there for a moment. His expression looked calm as he laid there. Maybe he was fine and just taking the time to sleep. A simple body defense mechanism? A chill runs down your spine as you recall just how damp your own clothes had become out in the storm. Distracting yourself from the creeping lewd thoughts, you grab a new set of clothes similar to what you had on, still choosing to dismiss the bra. Heading to the bathroom, You dry your hair and clean the mud off your knees. 

You sigh as you look in the mirror again, making sure there isn't any visible mud smears you may have contracted. You've only been awake a few hours and you feel exhausted. Was this the adrenaline rush coming down from the high? You shrug as you continue to stare at yourself. You find yourself comparing your features to that of the woman you met. What did she have to do with Guzma? How did he know her? Your mind was a mess. A jealous gross mess as your thoughts jumped to different conclusions. Your stomach knots again and the weird heated sensation returns to you. The man you've been lusting for was laying unconscious in your house; your bed. Though not initially how you wished for it, the dream was real. 

You groan; throwing your clothes with the muddy towels outside in the hall. You head into the kitchen. You're greeted with a happy Golisopod munching on a small bowl of food, Gengar sitting atop its head scales. It's a cute scene and you can't help but smile. 

Opening the fridge you pull out various items. You'd be cooking for two instead tonight. Glancing at the clock, you notice more time has passed than you initially thought. 3:56pm...

By 6:17, you've finished making dinner. A simple hot beef stew. Before serving yourself, you decide to see if Guzma will even budge. You walk over to his body, poking his arm a few times before lighting patting his cheek. Still no response but, you notice the warmth has returned to his body. To be safe you check his forehead. No fever. You brush a few white locks away from his face. Damn... you couldn't help but stare at his features and before you knew it, you found yourself leaning down, your body involuntarily egging you on to put your lips on his. You hesitate before you lay a soft kiss on his passed out figure. Surprisingly, his lips are softer than you imagine, warm. You pull back quickly upon realizing what you've done. A blush heats your cheeks as you straighten up and tell yourself he wasn't gunna wake up for food. 

You bolt from your room and head back to the kitchen. Gengar has already distributed dinner to the team and Golisopod. You serve yourself as you sit at the kitchen table, nibbling at your food while trying to calm your racing heart beat. 

By 6:40, you've finished your share of the meal and have begun to clean things up. You clean the dishes first and pokébowls. Next, you decide to wipe the dirt from Guzma's shoes and leave them by the door. Cleaning them best you can, you've managed to waste about a half hours worth of time. As you go to put his shoes on the front mat, a loud clap of thunder rattles the house. The storm hadn't let up and it seemed like it was going to remain pretty rough throughout the night. You'd probably sleep on the couch, sylveon at your side as usual. 

'What the... what the fuck?' 

You stop breathing. He's awake. 

Golisopod is the first to get excited. Like a puppy greeting it's owner, it bursts though your bedroom door to attach itself to its trainer. 'H-hey buddy. There you are! You okey little fella? You're not hurt are you?' Your chest clenches. Never have you heard the big bad Team Skull boss talk to his Pokémon like that. Gathering your courage, you walk to your room. 

Guzma is sitting upright on the mattress now, blanket up to his waist and Golisopod's head resting on his lap, gently ... purring? You clear your throat, earning you a rough stare from the man. 'Nice of you to join us.' 

He's clearly grumpy; probably displeased at the thought that you were the one to help him out of the situation he somehow got himself in. 'The fuck am I?' 

Inwardly groaning, you wondered what you saw in him. He lacked the skills to use deductive reasoning and most questions he asked were rather stupid to begin with. 'My house. My bedroom.' 

He was quiet as he quickly glanced around the room. 'You were unconscious when Golisopod brought me to you. Just up the route. Some woman-'

'Yeah, whatever.' His voice cut off your explanation. There was a husky tone to it as he grunted, throwing the blanket off of him. 'Just give me my things and I'll be on my way. 

What? Was he serious? He was drenched in mud and the rain outside was still pretty terrible. Yet, here he was demanding his stuff back so he could head out the door and? 

'No.' 

He looked at you. A cold stare in his eyes as you ignored his command. He may be the ex boss of a Team Skull, but that wasn't going to stop you from being somewhat caring. 'What was that, Princess?' His voice was low. 'No?' 

You huff and cross your arms. 'It's cold and disgusting outside. The rain is pretty bad and... a-and...' He's approached you now. His tall lanky body looming over your small petite one. It looks like he's been trying to fix his posture, trying to stand up a little straighter. He still slouched even as he stood there. You stood firm, trying to not let your focus break. As severely as you wanted to push him down and claim those lips of his on your own, the smell of mud and mold danced on your nose. 'You stink.'

His expression remained unchanged. 'Of course I 'stink'. I was layin' in the fuckin' mud earlier!' The rise in his voice unfazed you as you took a small step back, hoping the small distance would dissipate some of the smell coming off of him. Sadly it didn't. 

You weren't going to be rude. 'If you want, I'm offering a shower. You can stay until I've washed your clothes, if you so wish. Unless... you want to put gross clothes back on, be my guest.'

He looks smug as you avoid eye contact suddenly. 'Princess is gunna do my laundry for me? Pft, I'll take you up on that girlie.' 

'Bathroom is just down the hall, leave your clothes with the others on the floor and I'll take care of them. There's towels and my largest set of spare clothes you can borro-' 

You're interrupted. 'I was half expectin' I would be given the option to walk around naked.' 

You inwardly curse. As much as that would be a fest for the eyes you shake your head and deny the option. 'Just put on what I provided.' 

He rounds you and exits the room, grumbling. 'Spoil sport.' 

When you hear the click of the lock on the door and the water turn on, your body relaxes. If the rain didn't stop soon, this was bound to be one hell of a night. Before exiting your room, you strip your bed of its sheets. They're damp and muddy and you'd rather get them clean sooner rather than later. You put a fresh set of sheets on the bed and set it. Gathering the soiled sheets, you exit your room. Grateful Guzma was still taking his time in the shower, you grab the pile of wet clothes and towels on the floor. Down to the basement you go, throwing everything into the washing machine. You set the machine to wash and go back up stairs. 

You enter the kitchen to be sure the stew you had sitting on low hadn't burned but remained warm. You were successful as usual. You're interrupted by the nudge of Golisopod, rubbing it scaly head against your own. You can tell it's mood is better seeing Guzma up and moving. You rub its head and smile. Even though it was a terrifying large scaredy cat insect, it still had its cute side; like its trainer. 

'Don't get too attached now. He's my bud. He only likes you cause you helped me... and you fed him.' You hadn't noticed Guzma now standing in the kitchen door way, towel drying his hair. He's got the plain shirt on you left but to your misfortune, he's parading around in his boxers. The pants you had clearly didn't fit him. You keep your expression as deadpanned as you could, eyes not daring to travel no lower than his chin. 

'I dunno. I think he's grown on me.' You shrug as you give the Pokémon one final scratch before turning back to the stove. 

'What the hell is that smell?' Guzma seems to have noticed the meal you had. Whether he was being serious or making a joke out of it, you weren't gunna give him much a choice as to eat it or starve. 

'It's food, idiot.' You grab a bowl from the cabinet and fill it, turning around to then walk it to the table and set it down. 'Your choice as to whether or not you want to eat it.' Not waiting for any kind of response, you turn back to shut the heat off on the stove. 

Guzma stands there for a moment before you hear him pull the chair out and sit down. Not looking for praise, you try your best to ignore him. Deep down however, you were glad to see him eating what probably was a real meal he hadn't had in ages. 

Your sylveon was at your legs again, rubbing against them, purring. Your Gengar was poking its head out of the floor beside the kitchen table, eyeing Guzma as he ate. Tsareena was propped up on the window sill, her legs gracefully bent as she too watched the man eat. You loved your team. They were always very protective of you, even more so now that Guzma was awake and walking freely in the house. 

'Y'know.' A burp and a mouth full of food later, Guzma was looking at you. 'How 'bout tellin' your team I won't try any thin' stupid.' He looked at the Gengar. 'Creepy little shit aren't cha'?' 

You shrug as you bend over to pick Sylveon up, your shorts riding a little ways up, much to your discomfort; much to Guzma's pleasure as he snuck a peak. 'They're like Golisopod is to you. Always there and protective.' Sylveon nuzzles your cheek in agreement. 

He ignores your analogy and goes on to finish the bowl, broth and all. You're already stepping out of the kitchen to set Sylveon on the couch. 'Just put the dishes in the sink. I'll clean them in a bit.' 

You hear the chair rub against the tile as his bare feet bring him to the sink and he puts the dishes in there. You sense he's being careful, but don't mind much of it. If he breaks something, Gengar would be sure to grab his ankle and trip him. He's being quiet. Something you're not used to. Usually he's all high and mighty, Mr. Big Bad Guzma and don't you forget it. Your Oricorio was sitting on the recliner. You lean over to ruffle it's feathers; it coos as you do so. 

You weren't aware of Guzma standing in the door way again. His eyes traveling up and down your body. A sight, for him, to behold. 

Another few rolling thunders shake the house, the lights flicker as you take note of the storm still outside. A long night. 

It's after 8 by now. You return to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Guzma really is rather quiet... 'So why the fuck you bring me back here anyway? Not like I deserve or need the help or anything.' You thought too soon. You shrug nonchalantly as you place the bowl in the dishwasher. 'I have no idea why I brought you here. Figured it would be the right thing to do considering you were unconscious in the mud. That and I couldn't bare to leave Golisopod outside either.' 

'Humph.' 

'That and...' you hesitate. Should you mention the woman who was looming over him when you came to his rescue? How did he know such a woman like her anyway?

'And?' You can tell he clearly hates when people aren't straight forward. 

You gulp as you say the next part. 'That woman there beat the crap out of you. If I hadn't shown up, who knows what she would have done to you. I wasn't going to just leave you there so she could have her way digging her heel into your shoulder and shoving your face further in the mud.' 

'Tsk. She ain't nothing but a bitch. Damned woman is like an ass itch.' Guzma shrugged as he went to head in the direction of your bedroom. 

Your curiosity was eating at you as you decided to follow him. He was holding Golisopod's pokeball, intending to put the fella away for the night to sleep. 'Y-yeah but... who was she?'

He shrugged. 

'Guzma.' Your voice was rather stern, almost commanding as he called his companion back. Who was she and why did she do that to him?

'Look.' He set the pokéball down on the night stand. 'She's just some woman from Unova I owed some money to back when Team Skull was parading around.' 

You don't know whether to trust him or not, but choose to stay open minded. A woman. Whom he owed money to... 

Calming your buzzing nerves, you exit the room, heading to the basement to put the clothes in the dryer. The faster those were done. The faster he could put a pair of pants on so you wouldn't be going half crazy wondering just what lies behind that thin layer of fabric. As you come up the stairs, the lights flicker again. This storm sure did suck... 

You re enter your room to find Guzma sitting on the bed checking out his belongings. You had removed them while he was passed out and set them on the night side table. He cursed under his breath. 'Bitch got her damned money...' 

The basement had been slightly chilly that you didn't notice your nipples had gone slightly erect from the cold. The tank top you had on was showing those perky little things off as you reached over on the bed to grab a pillow. 

Guzma made subtle glances you didn't notice. 'Where you going?' He had to lick his lips due to them going dry. 

Exhausted you go into your closet to find another blanket. 'The couch. You can have the bed tonight.' You bend over, your shorts once again finding their way up your thighs. Guzma was struggling with a dry throat now. To play things off in case you notice, he scuffs. 'The bed's big enough. We can share.' 

Your mouth goes dry now. That was just asking for trouble. Laying in the same bed as the man you've been wanting to do naughty things with since day one. Hell no. Your stomach knots once more and pins and needles dance on your thighs. The couch would be more than enough. 

You shake your head as you turn to him. 'I think I'll stick to the couch.' 

He's looking at you now. Hard. His eyes have made a full pass over the front of your body, stopping and lingering on your chest and abdomen for longer periods of time. 'That would be rude of me to take the bed.' He says in a low voice, trying his best to hide the thirst in his voice. 

Without hesitation you reply. 'You want the couch?'

'Hell no.' He's quick to respond as well. 

You shrug and turn to leave. 'Then I'll be more than happy to take the coUCH?!' He had come up behind you. Effortlessly, he's been able to throw you over his shoulder and bring you back into the room and toss you onto the mattress. You bounce as you land. 'What the hell, Guzma!' 

'I said we'll share.' His stern voice was back. You groan. Fate just wasn't in your side today. Now, you'd probably die of cardiac arrest sleeping next to the guy you've been wanting to have grope you all day...

You move to get off the bed but the look he gives you says he's not joking. 'At least let me get the rest of the lights in the house and make sure everyone is comfortable for bed...' you protest. 

'Fine.' He sits back down and starts to reorganize his things. 

You turn off all necessary lights and put your team back in their balls. Gengar and Sylveon being most reluctant, you reassure them that if anything bad were to happen, you'd have them out for a battle immediately. Turning off the light in the hall you drag yourself back to your room. Guzma is already laying down, the blanket covering him. 

Arceus help you now... 

Careful not to disturb him, unsure if he had already fallen asleep, you climb into the other side of the bed. Lifting the covers, you notice Guzma had removed the shirt you had lent him so he was only in his boxers. Great. You lay on your back but, not long after, you need to stretch. Reaching your arms over your head, you attempt to relieve the back tension that's formed again. Your tank top rose, exposing your belly; your nipples growing perky again, teasing at slipping out the side of the tank. 

You readjust yourself, rolling to your side to face away from Guzma. The knots are back in your stomach and your legs are restless. A heat swells in the pit of you abdomen and you inwardly curse. Your luck is just amazing today. Not only are you having a sexual arousal but you're laying in bed with the man you want to cure said sexual arousal. 

It's been an hour now of just laying there. Guzma is sound asleep while you're stuck there struggling with your own mess. Thinking of a solution, you figure it would be best to leave the room and take care of the distracting heat else where. Carefully you slip out of bed and shuffle your way to the bathroom. Alone, you let the fantasy take over; making quick work of cupping your own breasts and giving them a soft squeeze. You imagine his hands. You graze your nipple slightly with your palm, a small gasp coming out. You let one hand trace down your body, across your stomach and just above the hot area. You palm yourself, holding back a moan as you imagine its his hands instead of yours. Slipping your hand into your panties, you find little relief as you insert a finger as quickly as you can. 

'I wouldn't start something you can't finish alone.' 

You freeze, looking at the closed bathroom door. Was he? 

Hesitating, you situate yourself, leaning over to grab the door handle. Gulping, you open it. 

No one. 

Was it just your imagination? Was the fantasy just clouding your thoughts? Either way, you glances at the clock. It's been 15 minutes since you got out of bed and sought refuge in the bathroom. Unsure of how to continue, you note the pain has somewhat subsided, leaving you to believe you'd be able to fall asleep. 

Slipping back into your room, you're relieved to see Guzma still laying in bed, sleeping. Letting a soft sigh escape you climb back into the bed, laying on your back like you did before. The heat is back. You feel like melting into the mattress and hiding. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair about this. You glance to your side. Guzma's body is facing yours, his face relaxed as he breathes softly. 

With a pout on your face you roll over, your back now to him. 'Finish what you started damnit...' 

Whether what happened next was reality or part of your dreams, you knew what was happening. Strong hands were at your hips and hot lips at your neck, tongue tracing a path before taking a small nip out of your shoulder and sucking carefully at the spot. Your mind raced, you head fell back and you body arched. A moan escaped your throat earning a rougher bite and suck on the side of your throat. A hand has made its way over your thigh, kneading it, teasing the box protecting that little flame. 

'Y'know. You could have just asked.' Guzma's voice was rough as he made work at your skin. 'Your boy would have been more than happy to assist you.' His hand reaches down and cups your moist heat. Your legs clench around his hand, earning a chuckle. 'Eager... aren't we, princess?' You can't help but whimper. 

You feel the bed move and you find yourself on your back, Guzma leaning over you. Your head is spinning and through half closed eyelids, you can see how dilated and lustful his eyes had become. 'You're a fucking tease, y'know?' His hand traced patterns on your thigh. 'First, ya kiss me while I'm takin' a snooze and then...' He pauses. 'These shorts of yours have had me mesmerized since you first bent over in them.' His hand slid up the side, messing around with the elastic of your panties. 'And don't get me stared on this top of yours...' he leaned over, close enough that when he blew softly, your nipples instantly perked up below the thin fabric. 'I should punish you for walking around braless' 

And punish you he did. His head dipped down and caught your covered nipple in his mouth, his saliva wetting your shirt as he teased the sensitive little bud. His hand worked at your other one, kneading it in perfect sync with his tongue. He'd pinch with his fingers and he'd nip with his teeth. You were a mess now; Soft moans coming from you as he made fun with your breasts. You found it hard to concentrate, gripping the bed sheets weren't enough so they sought out for something else; his hair. You wanted to feel more... you were desperate. 

'G-Guzma...' he looked up at you., his tongue hanging from his mouth just above your left nipple. 'C-can... the shirt...' he chuckled again before swiftly grabbing your shirt and slipping it off, throwing it to the ground. His mouth found its way back to your nipple, the sensation completely new as his tongue teased all that it could and his teeth grazed the swollen nub. 

Your moans grow louder as he works on your breasts. His own heat rubbed against your leg, distracting you as new thoughts rolled in like the thunder outside. He shouldn't be the only one having fun. One of your hands untangles itself from his hair; you go to touch him. Your fingers barely graze his length before he grabs your hand and pins it over your head. He's stopped his assault on your nipple and is staring at you with a hard expression. Damn he looks hot. 

'I'm not finished with you yet.' His voice is low as he readjusts himself. Bending over, his mouth finds a new spot on your collarbone. The sensation has your vision blurred again as you melt back into the mattress. He's being unfair. Why does he get to have all the fun? You want to make him feel good too but instead you're pinned there being teased. The heat that's ignited in your abdominal area hasn't calmed down and all you want is relief. 

With your eyes closed you can't see what's coming at you next. He bites you inviting a cracked moan to erupt from your throat only to have your ability to take deep breaths cut off by a rough tongue and soft lips closing the entrance. He sure had a way with his mouth. Releasing your hands, Guzma sets his hands on your hips, pulling you close and running his thumbs as low as he could trace them. Your arms instantly go for his neck, hands on his back, nails digging into his skin slightly as you try to access a new angle to his mouth. He bites your lip and cocks his head to the side, pushing his tongue further into your mouth. You moan again as you pull him as close as you can. 

Pulling away, you're both panting, bruised lips to match the assault of the kiss. 'How're ya doin' princess?' You're unable to form words as you slightly nod your head. He's got that cheeky ass grin on his face. He's the fucking tease. His hand moves between your legs, pushing one leg over so he's able to palm the area over the fabric of your shorts. You moan again, wanting to close your legs and clench down on his hand. He knows what you want and he's stopping you. Adjusting himself so he's between your legs now, he runs a single finger down the center, applying pressure where you want it most. Your body rocks into it as he watches you. You want his touch and it's driving you mad. 

'Guzma...' you reach down and press his hand to you, signaling what you want. His grin grows as he teases you again.

'Say it...' He's asking for it. 

You gulp. Voice cracked, hardly a whisper. 'T-touch me...' 

'Needy little thing, aren't cha?' His hand slips up the pant leg again, gently probing your heat before pushing your panties aside and roughly rubbing his thumb against your clit. Your body jolts at the sudden action as you try to force you legs closed, Guzma however preventing that from happening. 

His voice is low as he makes another pass over your sensitive bud. 'Holy shit... you're practically soaked... you really are a needy one...' he retracts his hand as you whimper. Fucking tease. He examines his fingers before sucking the juice off his thumb, a toothy smile spreading on his features. 'Delicious.' 

Before you know it, he's got your pants and underwear thrown on the floor. He's got your legs spread and pulled closer to him, your butt settled on his lap as you lay on your back still. You feel vulnerable like this. Fully exposed. 

Running his fingers softly over your hot lips he looks at you with clouded eyes. 'Y'know... dinner was pretty good. Hadn't had something that filling in a while. But it was missing something.' You look at him, a frown on your face. 

His expression darkens. 'Missing a sweet desert.' Before you even know what's happening, he's got his hands under your ass, hoisting your lower body up to his mouth. He licks his lips and before you try to protest, his tongue has captured your clit. Your body jolts and new sensations hit your nerves. Your moan is loud, almost a squeal as he starts to suck. You grab the bed sheets as he makes work at your entrance, teasing and sucking at it. He tongues your entrance a few times, letting his tongue slip inside once and a while, tasting what he can. 

You're a mess as he feasts on you. Through slight readjustment again, he's got one hand supporting you while the other has started it's own dance at your dripping lips. Before you can ask, he's slipped a finger inside you while still sucking on your sensitive little nub. You recognize the feeling building and you pray he doesn't stop. It's so different than having to do the deed yourself. This time, your secret fantasies are actually being acted out. A second finger finds its way in and you can't help but grind into his actions. He probes you and continues to suck. Slipping in a third finger, you can't help but whimper approving encouragement. You're so close now and all you want is some relief. 

He shifts his fingers now, striking your core at a new angle and you jolt again. He's found the spot and all you can do is choke out hardly audible words. Things like 'right there' and 'please don't stop'. Concentration gone you let another phrase slip past your lips. 

'Harder Guzma...' he was more than happy to oblige, his fingers pressing harder in your core and the little bit of suction he has on your clit grows a little more intense. Those little actions have your body pushed over the edge. Your muscles tense as your back arches. Your body clenches around his fingers as you lose your ability to breathe. The orgasm hits you like a truck, your vision going blurry as you ride out the intense waves of pleasure. Guzma rocks with your hips, massaging you as your climax brings you back down. 

Regaining your ability to breathe again, you gasp and huff. You look back at the man whom looks very pleased with himself. He's set your legs back down and is tracing circles on the inside of your thighs. The orgasm was intense, nothing compared to the little ones you achieved yourself. Even with as intense as it was, you struggle to find the sensation hasn't gone away. You still want more. 

Propping yourself up on your elbows, you struggle to move. You want to sit up. Guzma continues to probe your thighs, watching your sorry attempt to move. His actions aren't helping; you're able to shift somewhat, your ass sliding against his own heat. You notice a slight flinch on his face and a wicked idea comes to mind. 

Finally sitting up right, you don't waste your time in shoving Guzma against the pillows. He doesn't fight you this time as you loom over him. He still has the smuggest look on his face as you straddle him. He licks his lips. 'Whatcha planning on doin' to me, cutie?' 

You run your hands across his stomach, tracing the little treasure trail below his belly button. You flutter your eyelashes, looking at him through half lidded eyes. 'I dunno...' You roughly shift on top of him, grinding on his boxer clad cock. His smug look is replaced with a low hiss and he shuts his eyes tightly. 'You alright there?' You move your hand lower, teasing the elastic of boxers. 

'Never better.' His hips twitch and you take the distraction and climb back atop him. You take his hands and guide them along your body. He's happy to follow your guidance as you bring his hands to your breasts. You invite him to squeeze and instantly, he is back to kneading your chest. Letting his hands work, you lean down, grabbing a fist full of his hair, capturing his mouth with yours. It's a sloppy kiss but he makes no protest as he bites your bottom lip and fights for control over your tongue. 

You've shifted without him noticing. Boldly, you stroke the length of his cock. He's fully hard and he can't contain the groan that builds in his throat. You palm the tip through the fabric, he hisses against your mouth as you gain complete control over him again. Licking his lips one last time, you trail your tongue along his jaw before sliding down and off him, your fingers dancing at the boxer's elastic again. You slide your hand over his shaft before grabbing hold of the elastic and pulling it down from his hips; his cock springing forth fully erect. 

You lick your lips as you take in the sight of him. This fantasy is real and you're about to get a taste of him. Biting your lip you reach forward and lightly trail your index finger from the head down to his testicles; you're rewarded with a growl. You grip him as you give a tentative stroke, his hips jolting, trying to get a better sense of friction. Through half lidded eyes you look at him, your lips hovering over the tip. 

Taking the plunge, you lick the entire length of his cock before pressing your lips around the tip and taking in as much as you can without gagging. He's not a small man when it comes to size, but you want all that you can take inside your mouth. His head slams into the pillows as you repeat the action a few times, his voice gone as your tongue makes skillful work on his shaft. 

He chokes. 'Jesus fucking Christ...' 

Moving your head up, you let your teeth tease him. Pushing down, you suck as hard as you can as your tongue circles the girth of his cock. You repeat this a few times, his hands playing with your hair as you bob up and down. 

'You're really good at that... oh god you're so good at that.' He's obviously melting in front of you. Once finding out how far you can go, your hand grips the remainder of his cock, working in unison with your mouth as you move up and down, slowly building speed. His cock twitches from time to time. His hands eventually help aid you; your head comes up and he's pushing you back down. With your free hand you begin to tease his testicles, building speed as you take in more and more cock each time. 

You feel his hips start to grind with you now, adding to the aid he's provided with his hands on your head. He's helped you pick up speed. Sucking long and hard, you assume he's close to the edge now, any second he should be shooting his seed into your mouth. 

A few long hard sucks and a hip thrust later he's doing just that. He lets out a half groan half moan as he releases; his seed hits the back of your throat and fills your mouth. You're sure to swallow as much as you can, not allowing any to slip from out of your lips. As he rides out his orgasm, you lazily suck his half limp penis. You make sure to lick up any cum you may have missed. 

When you look at him, he looks like he's in utter bliss; eye lids half closed as he strokes your hair out of your face. You take his cock into your mouth one last time to ensure you've gotten everything, it pops as you let it fall from your mouth and you give all your attention back to him. 

Gathering his words, he props himself up on his elbows. 'You're a fucking expert with that mouth of yours. Next time I want to silence you, I'll have just the solution.' 

You feel your pride swell. You're extremely pleased with the fact that this ex Team Skull boss likes what you can do. You straighten yourself, fully aware of the heat that has flared again in your abdomen. You feel a tug at your arm and before you know it, your straddling Guzma's hips. He's already bounced back and growing hard again. He's not finished. His mouth finds your neck as his hands hold your hips against him, grinding his length against your heat. 

You moan. You melt into him completely as he takes over the assault on your body. His tongue and teeth eat at your neck. He palms your ass and squeezes your breasts as he grinds against you. 

You feel your bodies shift and your back is now on the mattress, hands finding his head to pull his mouth to yours. He's obedient as he kisses you slowly, allowing you to be the one to take control over his mouth. You're not as clumsy with this kiss. His hands find your hips again as he teases your entrance with his erection. He seems impatient; his thumb coaxing your sensitive bud of nerves. His rough voice aids in bringing you back to reality. 

'As thanks...' he starts, you're not sure where this is going. 'For the assistance you gave me... I'm gunna fuck you so good that the only word coming from that sweet little mouth of yours, will be my name.' Your whole body shivers with anticipation. The main event you've sought since he regained consciousness. You bite your lip as he eyes your body below him, his gaze resting between your legs as he readies himself. 

The sudden intrusion has you gripping the bed sheets as a low groan escapes your mouth. He's only got the tip in and it feels wonderful. He pushes further and you find your back arching as he fills you, your hands grabbing his biceps. The new sensation has your head spinning as he stills himself. He's filled you, almost balls deep, and your body is responding the way he likes, gripping his shaft tightly as it adjusts to the girth. You hear him mumble something, something along the lines of, 'finally'.

Rubbing his hands over your thighs he looks in your eyes, almost as if to get permission. You give an invitation, slightly grinding on him, moaning at the small amount of friction you just created. His hands grab your thighs and gives a more appropriate thrust, somewhat entering you a little more than where he previously was. No matter. Your head falls back as you arch into him again. This is nothing compared to when you make fun for yourself and your fantasies. 

Your hands have found a new home on his shoulders as he starts a steady pace. It feels far too good, you don't want it to stop. Hesitantly, you try and meet with his thrusts, spiking a new feeling. You moan as the pace increases a little, your breath hitched as he slides into you. 

'Guzma...'

The first of the moans dripping with his name. He likes it as he picks up the pace. He readjusts slightly, hitching your legs around his hips as one hand kneads your breast and the other grinds your hips into his. Your hands have found themselves entangled in his hair again, tugging every time he hits you in a pleasurable way. 

'G-Guz-m-maa...' 

You're hardly capable of getting your vocal cords to work this time. He's a little rougher now, trying his best to not be too savage as he finds a new level of friction. It's proving to be difficult. 'Damn, you're such a tight one...' he thrusts again. 'Hot and eager' He pinches your nipple. 'The way I like my girls.' 

You groan his name a third time. He's hitting you in such a way that you seek a new angle. The one he's got you in is only doing half the job. Hardly a whisper, you say his name again, begging this time for something new. 

'Guzma... please... I ...' You're embarrassed to say it but, he seems to know what you want. 

Your bodies shift; he falls back as he lifts your body off the bed bringing you so that you're sitting atop him as he bounces you up and down on his member. This new angle allows him to fill you even more than you thought was possible, and the friction is just what you need. Your hands are on his knees as your body arches back, his member hitting your sweet spot. 

Your gasping now. The heat that resided in your abdomen has flared through your entire body and all you want is the ecstasy. You find your body naturally meeting his thrusts. 

Guzma sits up now; you move your arms to wrap around his back as he builds an even faster pace, bouncing you so rhythmically that all you can do is moan each time he fills you. His name is now a mantra falling from your lips as you reach your breaking point. He's showing no signs of slowing down as his thrusts begin to become sloppy. You figure he's at his limit too. 

A few rough thrusts later and your body convulses. A sea of pleasure washes over you as your body tenses and the orgasm finally hits. Your head falls back as your eyes squeeze shut; you scream his name as you ride out the storm. Your hands gripping his hair roughly. It's not long after that Guzma himself finds his release. He gives a final thrust at the peak of your orgasm, your tight walls seizing his manhood as it twitches and spills into you. You both let each other came down from your highs. 

Guzma, exhausted, starts to fall back onto the mattress. You find it difficult to keep your body sitting and fall with him, your head resting at the crook of his neck. You're just as exhausted he is. Your head is spinning as sleepiness takes hold of your body. Your eyes flutter closed as you drift off to the land of dreams but not before you feel a kiss on your forehead and you hear Guzma's husky voice choke out, 'finally...' what does he honestly mean by that? 

 

When you awaken the next day, you stretch; that back pain you've experienced is gone. Yawning, you shift to look next to you. You're greeted with an empty bed. To your disappointment... he's gone.


End file.
